


A Picture Says a Thousand Words

by BBCGirl657



Series: The Joker and Lily [2]
Category: DCEU - Fandom, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5866276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily is fascinated by the Joker’s tattoos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Says a Thousand Words

The Joker’s tattoos had always fascinated Lily. 

She had never seen them in full before, just glances when his shirt was unbuttoned. She could obviously see the ones he had on his hands and the ones on his face, but she never expected him to have so many.

* * *

“Lily!” the Joker barked.

Lily came running into the bedroom. 

“Good girl”, he purred, “I want you to go in the bathroom and get dressed for bed. I’ve left you a little present in there”. 

She did as he said and went into the bathroom. She found a baby pink negligee and a pair of matching underwear. She slipped into it and decided to put her hair up in a ponytail to keep it out of her face as she slept. She entered the bedroom and saw the Joker taking off his shirt. Her mouth almost dropped open seeing his whole torso exposed. 

Scars littered his back. 

She could see a tattoo on his side, but couldn’t make out what it was. 

There was the beginning of a card tattoo on his shoulder. 

She let out a soft cough, letting him know she was done. 

He turned and saw her. He smirked and walked up to her. His hand wrapped around her throat, almost choking her. His lips slammed down onto hers. 

Lily whimpered as he bit down on her bottom lip. Her hands traveled up to his neck and she grabbed onto the hair on the back of his head. 

The Joker growled and pulled away from her. He threw her on the bed and said, “Don’t move”. 

Lily did as he said as he continued to undress himself. Her eyes widened, seeing him completely undressed. 

The Joker smirked and stalked towards her.

* * *

Lily lay on the Joker’s chest gently tracing the tattoos on his chest with her fingertips. She sighed. She was lying in the arms of a psycho maniac who had broken her sister’s mind, then proceeded to kidnap her and turn her into a better version of her sister. 

But it didn’t matter to her that he was a cold blooded killer, he left a delicious ache between her legs. 

Of course, Lily had never been with anyone before him, so she didn’t have much to compare to. She traced the smile tattooed across his abdomen. She briefly wondered if Harley had even done this. Lily shot up and got out of the bed. She felt disgusted with herself. She had slept with her sister’s psycho ex-boyfriend. 

“Get. Back. In. The. Bed”, she heard. Lily turned and saw the Joker sitting up in the bed. “This was wrong. If Harley ever finds out…” Lily said.

The Joker jumped up from the bed and walked over to Lily. He buried his hand in her hair and fisted her hair in his hand. “Forget. About. Her”, he growled. He slammed his lips onto hers again.

The metal on his teeth left a bad taste in Lily’s mouth, but the ache between her thighs was flaring up again. 

“You’re much better than that bitch”, he told her.

Lily trailed her hands down his torso, looking at all the tattoos. “I want one”, she said. 

“And what would that be?” he asked kissing her neck.

“One of these”, she said tracing her finger across the skull in the jester hat on his pectoral.

“A tattoo?” he asked her. 

She nodded. 

“No”, he told her. 

She pushed him away from her and said, “Why not?” 

He stroked her bare back with his hands. 

She shivered at the feeling of his cold rings on her heated skin. 

“Your skin is much too pretty to mark”, he told her, “But feel free to try and change my mind”. 

Lily glared him as she got down on her knees. 

* * *

Lily hissed as the tattoo artist wiped off her lower back. 

“Done”, he said. 

She got up and went over to the mirror. She turned around and smiled. 

On her lower back was a new tattoo. 

An Ace of Hearts entwined with a Joker card. 

“Thank you, Emile”, the Joker said handing him a roll of cash.

“No problem”, he said packing up his stuff.

“Do you like it?” the Joker asked Lily.

“I love it”, she told him. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him down for a kiss.


End file.
